


Kiss Chase

by MeredithBrody



Series: NaNoWriMo [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.G. and Forrest watch Erika and Jon playing a game during a quiet day on the NX programme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Chase

**Author's Note:**

> And to offset the angst, here, have some fluff.

The sound of the laughter echoing around the hangar was something that AG wasn’t used to hearing. Normally this part of the building was full of activity, but today everything was shut down while the last half of the staff were debriefed after the last test. Those who had been debriefed the day before had today off, all aside from the three senior officer. That had ended with AG, Jonathan and Erika mostly alone in the hangar. Somehow, Erika and Jon had started a game of tag, that had evolved into a game that seemed half-tag half-kissing. He’d heard the words ‘kiss chase’ thrown about a couple of times, but he’d never played the game specifically himself.

"You have to catch me first." Rang through the hangar, and AG shook his head as Erika dashed around the corner of the NX Beta, out of sight of Jon. He wondered how long this game could possibly go on for. Then again, knowing these two it could be days before they decided they’d had enough of wasting time inappropriately chasing each other.

"I got you." Jon shouted a few minutes later, and AG just heard a squeak from Erika, indicating that Jon probably picked her up. He really had spent too much time with them. He puffed the air into his cheeks and let it out slowly as he watched the next round begin.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, until he looked round and realised it was only Commodore Forrest. Probably checking on his team, that they were behaving. The answer to that was definitely a resounding ‘no’. AG wasn’t ready to say it with exactly that phrasing, instead he rather wanted to let Forrest watch for himself for a while. "What are those two doing?" Forrest asked after a few minutes of watching them chase each other, fall over, hug and do it all again.

AG didn’t know exactly how to explain what they were doing, and he was pretty sure that they wouldn’t be able to tell him either. So he explained what he actually knew, so far. "I think it's called kiss chase. I haven't paid attention to the rules but they've been playing it for about an hour. Erika claimed it's today's workout." He smirked as Erika ran past them again, throwing off a quick wave in their direction. A second later Jon ran past.

"They look like they are burning plenty of calories." Forrest deadpanned, and AG couldn’t help but burst out laughing. It was true, they clearly were. He was also sure they’d sleep well when they went home. He couldn’t imagine this was anything but exhausting. He was tired just watching them.

"While Sam and Rob are being debriefed we don't have much to do." He said honestly, there wasn’t much to do. He and Jon had already done a full maintenance check of the prototypes. Erika had spent twenty minutes talking to her friend on Proxima colony to test the comms systems. Then they’d been restricted to the hangar with nothing to do.

"You're not joining them?" Forrest asked, and for a second AG felt utterly confused, until he realised if he was being asked if he planned to join the game. That was an easy answer, the game was definitely only designed for children who didn’t know better and for adults who should know better but somehow still didn’t.

So he shook his head with a chuckle, then indicated their friends who were currently locked in some kind of upright wrestling position. "Oh no. If this is a way for them to combat their unresolved sexual tension I'm all for it. Something needs to be done." He shook his head and wondered if maybe after this he’d be able to convince the two of them that they belonged together and really should wake up and smell the shit.

He was about to say something when there was a crashing noise and a yelp from Erika, both of which just made AG and Forrest stare at them. If they were going to accidentally kill themselves, at least there would be witnesses. "Jonathan I'm going to fall over!" Erika shouted again, and AG just watched s Jon fell over first and pulled her with him.

"I have to kiss you before you run away again." Jon replied and AG already knew what was coming, so he turned away slightly and looked to Forrest, before both men decided it was time to turn around and face the other way, giving their friends a little bit of privacy.

After a few minutes Forrest looked over his shoulder then back to AG, his voice dropping a few decibels as he did. "You weren't kidding were you? About them?" He motioned over his shoulder with a gentle nod of his head and all that could be done was a smile and a nod.

"I think they are using tongues."

"I hope that's all they're using.” He joked, and a second later turned around and shouted loudly. “We're at work!"

"Sorry Commodore." Erika squeaked from wherever she was trapped below Jon, and AG spotted the wry smile that graced Forrest’s face as she replied.

"Jonathan let her up, and Erika, if you're going to play this game, do it where the ground isn't concrete."

"Yes sir." They both replied, and after Forrest walked away all AG could do was grin sarcastically. There was something amusing about this whole situation. Hopefully it would be figured out soon enough. But he couldn’t resist getting one last tease in before he left.

"Busted." AG grinned before turning away from the two other officers. He shook his head a little at the fact the two of them were still trying to pretend there was nothing going on, when he doubted anyone else would have been allowed to play that game with them, and they probably wouldn’t have want to anyway. For most of them, there was a line of professionality and friendship, but that line didn’t seem to exist for the senior pilot and the lead comms officer. Seeing them doing things like this just gave AG another advantage, this had to break soon.


End file.
